Stranded In A Snowstorm
by darklight1216
Summary: After the Tower of Flanvel encounter, Lloyd finds himself separated from the all of the other dragoons except for Albert who is very ill.


**LLoyd and Albert are stranded together during a snow storm. The story takes place after the team battles Lloyd in the Tower of Flanvel, when [spoiler] Lloyd joins the team. I have imagined that a storm separated the group.**

He vomited again. Lloyd cleaned the insubstantial liquid and carried it outside. He carefully buried the stomach contents in order to avoid attracting unwanted attention. Once he finished he returned to cave and stoked the small blue flames.

Now that the icy swirls of wind which had separated the group of dragoons had passed, Lloyd surmised that he could rejoin the others and continue their quest. Albert could not travel, but he could easily tell them that the king had not been with him when the storm began. It would not be difficult to plant the idea that the king had gotten lost in the storm. The screaming winds of these mountains had lured many travelers into an icy plunge and cold eternal sleep.

He considered what would happen after he left. Albert's warm flesh would be bitten by the cold after the fire burned out. If he did not recover quickly enough he would be affected by dehydration. His tongue would swell, his eyes would be come drier as his body stopped producing tears. He would feel headaches and become confused. Eventually he would fall asleep and would never awaken.

Humans died frequently. They were such fragile creatures. The loss of the king would only be one of many, and if he did not expire in the small cave on this mountain it would happen within mere decades.

Small noises came from Albert's cape-covered body. He now lay bundled in his own green and Lloyd's black. Lloyd could not be sure if the king was moaning from discomfort or if he was dreaming or perhaps trying to communicate. He reached his hand out slowly towards the king. He expected for his skin to feel cool, but he was warmer than Lloyd anticipated, probably too warm for his species.

As he crossed out of the cave into the winter weather to bring more snow to melt in his magical fire

Lloyd considered learning more magic. It was pointless to lament the fact that he had not already concentrated his efforts on the healing arts, but it was also not too late to reconsider. Becoming competent in healing would require much effort. He was many ages removed from his elementary studies when he had been obligated to have a familiarity with all of the known Disciplines. At that time he had given himself completely to offensive maneuvers, delved into the study of various weapons, and been enthralled with the ways of conquest and victory.

But now, as he listened carefully the Albert's breathing. He found that he was beginning to understand the draw of care-giving. It did not have the immediate gratification of a well placed sword thrust, and success was not as easily defined as it was in active defense, where the reward was your life and a particularly good performance was seen when there were no injuries to oneself.

This business of medicine was more subtle. Accomplishments required more patience. It was there in the stillness of an injured or ill one who was finally resting peacefully rather than fitfully.

He leaned over Albert and carefully dripped water onto his lips. The young king turned his head away from the life giving liquid once more, but Lloyd was persistent. After he gently coaxed Albert into drinking a few sips, Lloyd was surprised to feel a sense of accomplishment and even pleasure.

He realized that it was nice being needed and being able to meet the needs of another. Perhaps being needed was Lloyd's need. Or maybe too much time spent with humans had made him shamefully sentimental.

Albert's body suddenly became very stiff. His panting no longer filled the cavern with its wispy presence.

Can you hear me? Sit up. Albert? Lloyd leaned over and saw that the human's eyes were glassy and unfocused. He appeared to be in the midst of a seizure. For this, Lloyd knew he could bring no relief. He scanned the floor of the cave for sharp rocks near Albert that could cause injuries if he were to begin flailing about. After the episode appeared to have ended. Lloyd checked Albert's fever again. He left his hand on the warm forehead until the king's breathing returned to normal.

Lloyd watched Albert carefully for several minutes, then he turned his red gaze toward the entrance of the cave. The sun was already high and its light shone brightly into part of the cave. Humans usually woke themselves by this time, yet Albert remained asleep. Lloyd's emotions took him by surprise once more as he felt a small thread of concern begin to worm into his mind. The snowdrifts were growing and stretching towards the small niche that sheltered them. Before long wintry, white tendrils of snow would join the them in the cave. They needed to leave. Lloyd was still confident that he could fly out by himself, but Albert might not be ready yet. He might not be ready for a long time.

The wingly stretched his slender body then crouched over the Serdian king. Lloyd removed his glove again and felt Albert's face for any change in temperature. As he did so, Albert's eyes slid open. His skin was the normal color. Whatever its cause, the fever had broken.

**Please take the time to review. I always appreciate it, as I'm sure all authors do.**

**Also, I'm currently (12/2014) open to suggestion for LOD fanfic ideas. **


End file.
